


You Look Cold

by mikaylamazing



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylamazing/pseuds/mikaylamazing
Summary: TJ and Cyrus go on a walk after their date and run into some gross homophobic guys. Cue protective TJ.





	You Look Cold

It’s cold. There’s no arguing about it because it’s a fact that even super tough guys like TJ can’t dispute. Not quite cold enough to the point that he’s shivering, but enough that he knows if he didn’t have his hoodie on he’d definitely feel it. TJ likes to think that he’s built up a pretty strong tolerance of extreme weather on either end of the spectrum, but one look at Cyrus shows that the same cannot be said for him. 

He’s shaking, but trying really hard to make it seem like he’s not, and suddenly, TJ feels really bad about suggesting they take a walk to conclude their first official date. Then again, TJ hasn’t exactly been known for his great ideas, so one of them should’ve seen this coming. 

He’s thinking about asking if Cyrus wants to take a break and find somewhere warm to hang out, but he knows Cyrus will adamantly oppose until TJ forgets he ever asked. He’ll say he doesn’t want to be an inconvenience, but honestly, TJ doesn’t want him to freeze. There’s really only one completely logical solution he can think of. Absolutely nothing else.

“You look cold,” TJ says. It’s really to test the waters; to see if Cyrus will deny it and how reluctant he is to get any kind of help. Cyrus turns his head quickly to look at him, dropping his his hands from where they were rubbing his arms. He tries to put on a smile, but it comes across as more of a grimace as he has to try to keep his teeth from chattering.

“No! It’s brisk! Refreshing! And the winter scenery is romantic.” Cyrus takes his hand, as if that’s all TJ needs to be convinced that Cyrus isn’t suffering right now, which he will admit, distracted him for a few seconds, but he can’t have a cold boyfriend. That would make him like the worst boyfriend ever and they haven’t even finished date number one yet. 

“You’re cold.”

“No, I’m not.” TJ’s not sure how long Cyrus would let this back and forth go on, but they’re just coming up on the edge of the park, and there are still blocks to go before they reach Cyrus’s house. There’s only one logical solution.

TJ quickly takes off his hoodie. He doesn’t want to give Cyrus any time to question what he’s doing before throws it over him and pulls it down. In hindsight, it probably would’ve gone a lot smoother if Cyrus knew what was going on, as it takes a few seconds for his head to resurface, and even longer for his arms to go through the sleeves properly. But hey, in his confusion, it got done. Cyrus’s hair is messy as he looks down at himself and begins to process the situation.

“Now you’re cold,” is the first thing he says, crossing his arms with the too-long sleeves flapping around a bit. 

“I’m really not, trust me. I can handle the cold.”

“So you’re saying I can’t handle the cold?” TJ rolls his eyes, but brings his arm around Cyrus and pulls him closer.

“What I’m saying is, sure I’m a little cold, but you’re my boyfriend, and I can’t let you be cold because I care about you.” TJ feels himself get tripped up at the end of his sentence, dangerously close to saying something he’s really not ready to say yet, and he’s almost certain that Cyrus can sense it but it doesn’t matter because soon they’re interrupted by muffled voices behind them. TJ thinks he can hear laughing, and he doesn’t like that. At all. He grips Cyrus a little tighter and he starts walking a little faster, but none of it matters as he hears one of them, their leader yell out. 

“So, I guess we know which one of you is the girlfriend.” TJ stops in his tracks and considers his options. He could hurt them. He knows he could. But then Cyrus looks up at him, and no he can’t. He thinks his best bet is to just keep walking, but after thirty seconds or so, they’re still behind them, still saying things that make his blood boil. 

“Gotta say, Kippen, I don’t really know what you see in this one. Then again, it must be slim pickings when you’re a fag.” TJ can feel his anger rising. They can say whatever they want about him, but about Cyrus? TJ wants to apologize for their date getting ruined and then immediately connecting his fists with their faces.

Instead he breathes in the way Cyrus taught him to, and turns around slowly as he exhales. 

“That’s bold coming from you, Adam. Last I heard, girls don’t so much as look in your direction.” His friends are quick to laugh at him, only barely stifling it when he jabs his elbows into their sides. 

“Last I heard you don’t look at girls.” Adam says it like it’s an insult, and TJ could honestly laugh.

“I don’t, but you’re just generally undesirable, I thought I’d take a shot. Looks like I hit a nerve.” Adam’s mouth opens and closes as he seethes, trying to come up with something to say, but it’s clear that he’s drawing a blank. 

“Don’t fucking talk to me again.”

“You started this conversation, but okay.” They finally walk away, with little more than incomprehensible mumbling sounds. TJ tightens his arm around Cyrus again as they tentatively continue their walk to Cyrus’s house, silent for a few minutes before Cyrus clears his throat.

“You handled that well,” Cyrus says quietly, but it’s still reassuring. TJ feels like he can breathe again.

“Well, I wasn’t about to handle it badly and ruin our first date forever.” TJ still kinda thinks it was ruined if the painful, anxious twinge in his stomach has anything to say about it. Why did he suggest going on a walk? Cyrus stops and turns to face him with a small smile on his face. 

“Nothing could ruin this. Not even those guys, who I have admittedly never seen before in my life.” TJ laughs at that, wrapping his arms around Cyrus, burying his face in his neck. Despite the chill in the breeze that’s slowly picking up, he’s never felt warmer. 

“Then we should do this again sometime. I promise to not make us walk around in the cold again,” TJ says jokingly, but then Cyrus’s eyes widen.

“Right! This is yours, take it,” Cyrus begins to lift the hem of the hoodie off of his body, and TJ is quick to stop it, putting his hands over Cyrus’s and bringing them back down.

“Keep it,” he insists, for completely selfish reasons because Cyrus has never looked cuter and he can’t quite wrap his head around the fact that Cyrus is wearing his hoodie. Cyrus.  _ His boyfriend.  _ That’s never gonna get old. 

“But you have to walk back home, I can’t-”

“I’ll be fine. Wear it to school tomorrow. You can give it back to me at the end of the day.” 

“Okay.” Cyrus bites his lip.  _ His boyfriend. Wow.  _

The hoodie quickly becomes one of Cyrus’s favorite things to wear.

TJ never gets it back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me fic prompts at jockgaytj.tumblr.com!


End file.
